Opowieści Ducha/Coraz więcej chaosu
Autor: ' ' | Narracja=w trzeciej osobie| Główny bohater= , , | Miejsce akcji= | Autorzy= | Długość=3}} Chaos coraz wyżej * Ial nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy. Energia Chaosu coraz bardziej dawała mu się we znaki. Myślał o tym, co jeszcze może się stać za jej przyczyną i doszedł do wniosku oczywistego, który mimo to bardzo go zaskoczył: wszystko. Czuł, jak energia wędruje przez różne jego manachi, zarażając wszystko, co ma wokół siebie. Myślał o tym jak o chorobie, jak o nowotworze, który rozprzestrzenia się i rośnie, aby w końcu odebrać mu życie. Nie tego się jednak bał. Bał się, że wtedy się wydostanie... * Chłopiec spojrzał na Olfkę, leżącą pod spróchniałym drzewem. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że nie śpi. Nigdy się nie zastanawiał nad tym, dlaczego Olfy mogą wieczorem być w jednym miejscu, a rano w drugim, choć przecież rankiem są w pełni sił. Do dzisiaj nie wiedział, że Olfy odzyskują siły poprzez śnienie na jawie. * Gdzieś z daleka odezwał się jakiś nocny ptak. Ial pomyślał, jak to dobrze, że nie wszystko jest chaotyczne. Jak to dobrze, że świat zgromadził ten nieporządek w jednym punkcie, pozostając niemal idealnym. Zastanawiał się, jak wobec tego się narodził. Przecież życie powstaje z miłości mężczyzny do kobiety, z miłości dwóch kochanków. „Tak...” – pomyślał. – „Świat jest niemal idealny. Ale jednak nieidealny.” * Rozmyślaniom nie było końca. W pewnym momencie Ial zauważył, że Chaos nie uczynił mu takiej szkody, jak z początku myślał. Nie mógł zasnąć, ale i nie męczył się leżeniem i rozmyślaniami. Jego umysłu nie ogarniała senność, mimo, że nie odpoczywał. * W końcu nastał ranek. Liście były już jasne od pierwszych promieni wschodzącego słońca. Ial spojrzał w tamtą stronę, czując nadal, jak Chaos wędruje w jego ciele. Był teraz w jego An-sze, wypełniając go niewytłumaczalnym szczęściem. * – Nie spałeś, prawda? – zapytała Jala. * – Nie. Ale jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza – odpowiedział uradowany ze wszystkiego. * – I... Nie jesteś zmęczony? – zdziwiła się Dien. * – Ani trochę – uśmiechnął się, zrywając się do biegu. * Po chwili Ial uderzył w drzewo. Brak koordynacji jego ruchów był zbyt duży, żeby nawet największa radość dawała mu jakikolwiek powód do dalszego biegu. Czuł radość, ale wiedział już, że jest tak na prawdę pewnym złudzeniem, które wytwarza Chaos. * – Chwileczkę... – zastanowiła się Dien. – Jeżeli łamie wszystkie zasady, to nie powinien zmieniać coś tam, gdzie go nie ma? * – To nie jest zasada – powiedziała Jala po chwili namysłu. – To jest już ograniczenie, którego się nie przestrzega, tylko nie da się wyjść poza nie. Przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo. * Ial znów poczuł przepływ energii Chaosu, zastanawiając się, co też może zrobić, mając do dyspozycji Wi-shę. Zaraz jednak przekonał się, że nie jest to aż tak męczące. Zaczął po prostu wydawać jakieś niezrozumiałe dźwięki, raz piszczenie, raz burczenie, ujadanie... * Owszem, było to męczące, w szczególności dla otoczenia. Dało się jednak przeżyć. Jala spojrzała na chłopca, który aktualnie świergotał jak skowronek. Westchnęła i poszła poszukać jakiś owoców, zbliżała się bowiem pora na śniadanie. Tymczasem Ial zmienił się w sowę, słowika, konia i pszczołę. I tak nie było tak źle, bo na razie tylko wydawał irytujące dźwięki. * „Zaraz, zaraz...” – pomyślał. – „A co będzie jeśli... Dostanie się do Ad-ny?”. Dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Gdyby dostała się do Oka, które obserwuje i kieruje całą resztą... Chaos mógłby zrobić wszystko... * Ial czuł, że przepełnia go energia, ale czuł się senny. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale powieki same mu się zamykały. Wiedział jednak, że skoro odpoczywa nie śpiąc, to jeśli zaśnie opadnie z sił. Widział już czarne plamy, zwiastujące sen... Chaos w przestrzeni * Ial otworzył oczy, zmęczony snem. Nie znał tego miejsca, ale nie wydawało mu się bardzo niebezpieczne. Wstał z podłogi i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Było w nim dużo miejsca, prawie nic w nim nie było. Usłyszał czyjeś kroki. * Do pokoju weszła jakaś dziewczyna. Był prawie pewien, że to Toranka. Miała na sobie jasną sukienkę w pasie przewiązaną szeroką szarfą, kończącą się wielką kokardą. W rękach trzymała tacę z dzbankiem ciepłego napoju. * – Ohayō gozaimasu – powiedziała. * Ial otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Zrozumiał. * – Ohayō... – powiedział, starając się, żeby głos mu nie drżał. * – Obudziłeś się. * – Tak... – powiedział. – „No nie, teraz to nawet na nasze mi się przekłada...” – pomyślał. – Jak się tu dostałem? * – Reiane znalazł cię w lesie – mówiła, nalewając wywaru do filiżanki. – Wypij proszę. * – Co to jest? – starał się, żeby nie zabrzmiało to dziwnie, ale niestety, brzmiało to, jakby ktoś podał mu kwas. * – Ocha. Dobrze ci zrobi. * Ial podniósł filiżankę i spróbował gorzkiego wywaru, którego składników jakoś nie mógł rozpoznać. Zastanawiał się, czy to przypadkiem nie Chaos dostał się do Sah-ry i miesza mu w głowie... * – Ial! Gdzie jesteś? – Dien krzyczała tak głośno, jak tylko mogła, jednak nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi. * Jala nasłuchiwała. W pewnym momencie skoczyła na drzewo, słuchając głosów, które niesie wiatr. Zamknęła oczy i lekko otwarła usta. „Nic” – powiedziała po długiej chwili. * – Mówisz, że ten kraj to... Nihon? * Kiwnęła głową. * „Mogłem się domyślić... Teraz już nawet się pojawiam nie wiadomo skąd i gdzie...”. Ial niewiele się dowiedział, a jeszcze mniej zrozumiał. W gruncie rzeczy wiedział tylko jedną rzecz. Że ta dziewczyna bardzo mu się podoba. * Dziewczyna wodziła po nim wzrokiem jak ktoś, kto widzi nieznane zwierze. Patrzyła jednak innym wzrokiem, wzrokiem pełnym fascynacji, ciekawości i... nie. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze jest w tym spojrzeniu, ale wiedział, że nie patrzy się tak na każdego... * – Może... Chaos w końcu zaczął oddziaływać i na przestrzeń wokół niego? – zastanawiała się Jala. – Może przeniósł się do innego miejsca... * – Szkoda, że go tu nie ma... On by się domyślił, gdzie mógł trafić... – szepnęła Dien. * – Tak... Ale... Chaos będzie go chronił... Nie zginie... * – Mam nadzieję... * Oczy Jali poruszały się w błyskawicznym tempie. Zaczęła cicho mruczeć, przymrużając oczy. W końcu zasłoniła je gwałtownym ruchem, krzycząc i zwijając się z bólu. * – Jalu! Jalu, co się stało? – krzyknęła Dien, podbiegając do niej. * – Ja... – odsłoniła oczy. – Ja... Nie widzę... * – Co? * – Nie widzę... Ale czuję siły życiowe... Jeszcze chwilę... Może uda mi się go znaleźć... * Olfka całkiem przestała się poruszać, otworzyła lekko usta i... Upadła na ziemię. Jej umysł nastawił się już tylko na siły życiowe Iala. * Dien nie mogła na to patrzeć... Podniosła rękę, wysyłając w górę falę zagęszczonej energii. Błyskawica przecięła niebo, gromadząc wokół siebie granatowe chmury. Złota wstęga sił Jali ciągnęła się tuż za błyskawicą. Rozeszła się we wszystkich kierunkach, dobrze widoczna na tle ciemnych chmur. * Przez długi czas nic się nie działo. W końcu kilka ledwie widocznych złotych żyłek zeszło się w jeden punkt i... Jala nagle otworzyła oczy. Oddychała szybko, z ledwością łapiąc oddech. * – Jest... Bardzo słaby impuls... Musi być poza Igni-Nui... * – Mogłaś zginąć... * – Nie szkodzi... Jestem wam wiele winna... – spuściła wzrok. * – Dałaś nam życie... – na te słowa Jala szerzej otworzyła oczy. – To jest dla mnie najważniejsze... * Jala i Dien długo szukały Iala na wyspie oraz poza nią. Nie znalazły go jednak. Ial zaś wiedział, że długo jeszcze ich nie zobaczy, ale wiedział również, że rozpoczęła się jego przygoda...